The Marauders: A Story
by Bubbelchoklad
Summary: How did it really happened? How was the life of the most genius-douchebag infamous duo on Hogwarts, James and Sirius? Planned as a one-shot, but well...I couldn't resist. Now multi-chap!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Long time no see. I'm working really hard trying to find motivation for my other stories, I really am. This piece I wrote in twenty minutes after reading an extraordinarly good fanfic, sadly though, I can't remember the name. I have not planned for this to become a multi-chaptered story, but if good response is given...Who knows. This would be much easier to write, I think. Well, here's my one-shot of the Marauders (possibly multi-chap story)

"How are you doing over there, Snivelleus? Not missing any classes over your chemistry set, are you?"  
James and Sirius fist bumped. Remus just smiled slightly, and Peter laughed a hysterical laugh. Severus didn't answer. In fact, he did his very best to ignore the infamous duo. James Potter and Sirius Black were the stars of the school, even if they were only in their fifth year. People did tend to avoid Remus Lupin, though. Not that he was mean or anything, he was actually a unusually nice guy, but there was just something...off with him. And nobody else could stand spending more than a few minutes with Peter Pettigrew, they were just thankful that James, Sirius and Remus were indifferent enough to let him stalk them everywhere they went.  
"James?" said Sirius.  
"Yes, lover boy?"

Over the years Sirius had become quite the player.  
"Funny. You do know you'll never hook up with Evans if you keep picking on him?"  
"I'm just teasing him a little, it's his problem if he can't take it like a man." shrugged James, but Sirius could see he was concerned. And he had noticed James had cut down severely on the public humiliations. Sirius just stared at James, showing he didn't believe his bullshit.  
"All right, fine! I've been thinking the same thing. But I can't stop picking on him and be his new bff, what would will people say? I've got an image to hold up here, you do too! You gotta think about your reputation, Sirius. We only got two and half years left here and all you have accomplished is sleeping with approximately a third of Hogwarts' girls.

"What's wrong with the other thirds, Sirius?" said Peter with a nervous smile. Sirius placed a firm hand on the shorter boy shoulder.

"You see Peter, one third are the girls who are too young and the other third are the girls who are just too bloody ugly." Sirius leaned back in the grass, placing his hand beneath his head in a very relaxed position. "Well, some of the hot ones are unbelievably prude. But I'm not counting them, they are too few."

"Let me guess, Lily's among those few?" said Remus while picking straws of green grass from the lawn.  
"She'd better be." said James, even if he knew Sirius would never even try to sleep with Lily.

It was a silent agreement they had in the Marauders, you don't sleep with each others crushes. Of course, this only applied when the others actually knew about it. James had had a thing for Lily since the beginning of time, Sirius never fell in love, Remus was afraid of having a girlfriend due to his little furry problem, and no one cared what Peter said. For five years they had tried to get him to relax, but he kept on trying to please them every waking second so they just gave up. So the only girl who was really of limits was Lily Evans. Sirius couldn't understand what James saw in her. Sure, she was pretty and would make a nice shag, but she was a prude and a know-it-all. Not to mention her complete lack of humor.  
"Of course she is, I would never even hit on Lily."

Although shagging was great, Sirius did feel a bit jealous sometimes. He had never been in love. Sure, it was nice screwing around with no conscience, but he still wanted to feel those butterflies people talked about when they're in love. Just once, perhaps. Otherwise, love just seemed complicated. Just look at James. Never even spared a glance for anyone else than Lily Evans, but he never even dared to make a move.

Lost in his thought, Sirius didn't notice Remus getting up.  
"If we don't want to be late for Transfiguration we should go now."  
They got up quickly and hurried to McGonagall's classroom even if they weren't in a hurry. They usually didn't make much effort to be in time for classes, but none of them had never missed a Transfiguration lesson in three years. Not even when they were sick. Their devotion for Transfiguration had not been appreciated by the other students when both James and Sirius had caught the flu. But they where still as motivated as they where in second year when they had come up with the idea after finding out about Remus' little furry problem. They were so close now, so close to finding the key in becoming an animagus.

When they got to the classroom, they found that it was already open. Nobody was in there. They went in and took the places in the front row. A cat appeared out of nowhere, and made itself comfortable on the teacher's desk.  
"Hello, professor McGonagall!" they all said in unison. The cat took a leap and transformed into Minerva McGonagall. She smiled at them.  
"Early as usual. I must say, I do not quite understand this fascination with being early for my classes. I understand you don't make the same effort for your other classes." she said. It was clear she indeed was curious about it, but but very pleased to see students of her own house be so devoted to her subject. The Marauders had had a serious discussion about professor McGonagall. Sirius thought they should ask and discuss with her about becoming animagus for Remus' sake. Dumbledore didn't have to know. James thought the exact opposite, he claimed that Dumbledore knew everything that was going on at the school (Sirius really couldn't argue with that. Though he barely knew him and had only met him connection with him being a naughty boy, Sirius had great respect for Dumbledore. Heck, he'd die for him). The old man was already risking enough with just having Remus at the school. And even if they unofficially were McGonagall's favorite students, they couldn't be sure she would take it well. James didn't want to jeopardize their grades if they could do it alone, even if it would take longer to figure it out. And as usual, James got his way.  
"We just want to be the best in our favorite subject." said James, knowing exactly how much he could butter before McGonagall snapped.  
"Well, some say you master Transfiguration when you master Animagi..."

The Marauders went very silent.  
"But that is way out of a few fifth years' hands! Even if you are talented..." said McGonagall, thinking of something. Just then, the rest of the class stormed in and McGonagall broke her deep thoughts.  
"Silence please! Today we're going to learn about...Yes, Mr. Lupin?"  
"Ma'm, can I be excused? I'm not feeling very well."

James and Sirius looked at each other. They hadn't noticed it, they were so caught up by the moment of Animagi. It happened that Remus got sick and nauseous when the full moon approached. James and Sirius got up from their seats at the exact same time and said simultaneously:  
"We'll take him to the hospital wing."  
McGonagall, like the other teachers, knew that Remus was sensitive around the full moon. They pardoned them from classes more than they should.  
"Isn't one enough? Well, fine then...Potter, Black! Only escort him. Come back and finish the class, or else I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."

Sirius answered for them as he and James pulled up Remus from his seat and half dragged him out of the classroom.  
"We'll see you at the usual time then, Professor. Wear something pretty!"  
Their classmates snickered, some girls giggled a little louder than other. Probably to catch James and Sirius' attention. Minerva couldn't come up with anything better to say than:  
"That includes you too then, Mr. Pettigrew."

After that occurrence McGonagall proceeded her lesson four favorite students short.

"Madam Pomfrey? He's getting worse." said James worried. Remus had puked out his guts for over an hour. Madam Pomfrey had told them to leave the minute they put him in the closest hospital bed, but they stayed and took turns cleaning up Remus and holding the bucket.  
"Maybe he's just caught the flu." said Sirius.

"Extraordinary bad timing." replied James and handed over a fresh glass of water to Remus who thankfully rinsed his mouth.  
"Well, with my luck I'll say it's the flu." said Remus, his voice weak. James smiled.  
"Let's hope it's the flu and not a side effect of moon. Do you think you can sleep a bit now?"  
Remus nodded and sank down in the sheets.  
"We'll stay here and watch over you. Mind the detention, but we'll be back." whispered James as Remus went to sleep.  
"I'll fetch some of our homework." said Peter and left for the Gryffindor Tower. Neither James nor Sirius answered. They knew Peter would get their homework, he always did. Peter didn't have much guts to make his opinion heard, but boy, he always finished his homework. Remus didn't like missing essays or finals, but if it didn't match with that time of month...Bad luck. Somehow, there were only few occurrences when a paper with Remus Lupin's name wasn't on it. Whether he was the one who actually wrote the essays or if it was the work of the other Marauders the teacher did not know, and they didn't bother to find out either.

After a few hours, they had finished the homework Peter had brought down.  
"Why don't you make a move?" said Sirius suddenly after minutes of silence.

"Sorry?"  
"Lily. I don't think she even knows you fancy her."  
"She wouldn't want me anyway."  
"Of course she would. Why wouldn't she?"  
"Because I'm a douchebag who takes advantages of my intelligence for pranks."  
"S'not true. You have excellent grades and no one has ever been able to prove we are the brains behind the brilliant pranks. And you know how girls work, given thought to your line of girlfriends. And the line of potential ones."  
"She wouldn't like me because I'm experienced. She thinks I'm an repulsive player and a bully!"  
Sirius leaned forward in his chair. Peter had fallen asleep over his Potions essay.  
"Because you are. How about us sticking to only pranks for a while, ey? Leave Snivellius alone. If you're good to people, and especially in front of her, she might reconsider you. Start with friendship. Hang out in the library, I bet she spends every free minute there."  
The next thing that came out James' mouth surprised them both.  
"But I'm afraid she'll reject me."  
Usually, Sirius would have teased the shit out of James for admitting he was scared of something Lily Evans might do to him, but under the circumstances Sirius knew James was trusting him. Probably more than he ever had before, and probably will with anyone. Sirius would not even admit to himself that he indeed was very moved by this.  
"Then it's her loss. You're a genius, an excellent seeker, popular and irrevocably loyal to your friends. I don't know with you, but that sounds like a hell of a guy to me."  
James cracked a small smile, and Sirius relaxed some. He had treated James' trust correctly.  
"I think I'll ask her out in a few weeks time. When I'm a good guy."  
Sirius snorted.  
"I'll rephrase that for you, nice enough for her. You would be extremely boring to plan pranks with if you turned into a complete good guy."  
This time, the smile James cracked was wide and genuine. Sirius felt like the best friend in the world.  
"No worries, mate. Only to get my girl!"  
Just then, Peter woke up with a startle. His head literally flew up from his pillow-serving Potions book as he said:  
"What time is it?"  
"It's time for your detention." said madam Pomfrey as she walked out of her office.  
"Take care of him, will you?" said Sirius as he quite unwillingly got up from his seat next to Remus' bed.  
"Of course Mr. Black. It's my job." she answered with a warming smile. She had grown quite fond of the boys of the years. Normally she would have answered with an ironic comment to that question, but she knew the boys really cared about Remus. She did too. She was saddened that such a horrible fate had landed on such a sweet and nice boy as Remus Lupin, and gladly helped him as much as she could. She considered it the least she could do, escort him the Shrieking Shack once every month. As soon as the boys left, Poppy Pomfrey put an extra blanket over Remus and fluffed his pillow a bit. Since the were no other patients in the hospital wing, Poppy magically pulled down the curtains and left the room a bit darker for Remus too sleep in before returning to her office.

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Let me know how I can get better with my writing. Also, basic fact-errors are also appreciated even if it would be a sore spot to hit in my Harry Potter know-it-all-heart.

Lots of love3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't help my self. Screw one-shot, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

"I can't believe you caught the flu two days before full moon. It's absolutely hilarious, Remus." said Sirius and Remus grimaced.  
"Do you think a werewolf can be so sick on full moon he transforms back?" said James and looked out of the window.  
"Maybe you'd cough up hairballs instead of puking!" said Sirius.  
"Come on Black, I'm not a cat." said Remus from his hospital bed. James pinched Remus' cheek.  
"Ah, but you're cute as one, darling!"  
"Professor McGongall is a cat and she's not very cute..." said Peter absently. Everyone burst out in roaring laughter, and Madam Pomfrey who sat in her office with the door opened couldn't help but smile a little. The double doors burst open and McGonagall herself strode in. In less than a second, the room went very silent.  
"Professor-"  
"I said you would leave him in the hospital wing and then come back to my class immediately! I most certainly did not give all you permission to skip the rest of the day!"  
"Remus needed us, Professor." said James silently. She gave him a stern look.  
"Really. All four of you."  
"He has a certain dislike for odd numbers." said Remus as an attempt to joke. McGonagall looked like she was going to explode and Sirius lowered his head, deciding it was not the time for humorousness.  
"I understand your friends commitment for you, mr. Lupin, but they're missing too many classes.  
"And yet, we still keep producing the best essays and test results." said James and met McGonagall's eyes daringly. Suddenly, they turned much softer and almost pleading.  
"I am well aware of that, James. And I must admit, I am impressed with how much you fight for your friend. I know I'm speaking for the other teachers too, but we are not the only ones in this school. The other students think we're favoring you."  
Sirius shrugged.  
"Well, you are. Even if we do work hard."  
McGonagall sighed and conjured up a chair for her. She sat down.  
"To avoid people from being suspicious you can't keep disappearing from classes. You have to learn to be away from each other, and if Remus feels ill during class one is enough to escort him. Two if you can't stand up of your own accord."  
It did sound quite brutal when she said it, but the four boys nodded.  
"And only one can keep him company during classes. The rest of you will take notes for the others, but you can't keep on writing essays for each others."  
None of the boys said anything. Then Remus raised his voice.  
"You're right, Professor, I'll try to write my own essays from now on."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Remus-"  
Remus gave Peter a stern look. He silenced. James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. Oh yeah, they would keep on writing for Remus whenever he couldn't. Whatever McGonagall said.  
"I may be old, but I'm not blind."  
Sirius suddenly found the view outside the window very interesting.  
"I'll leave you now, but I expect to see at least two of you on every class tomorrow. Oh, and James? You have prefect duties tonight."  
Then she got up and left the room. Peter picked up his bag and dug for something. He found it and handed it to Remus.  
"Here's your Potions essay, I finished it yesterday. Just write your name on it and I'll give it to Slughorn tomorrow."  
Remus stared at it and glowered at Peter, clearly not accepting it. Peter sighed.

"Okay, I'll just forge it then..."  
James and Sirius grinned at Peter. He may not be the most brave hearted in the group, but he sure had developed a more rebellious side the last months.  
"I think we are reaching success, James. We have finally managed to awake Peter's latent rebel."  
Peter smiled a little.  
"It's hard to stay innocent spending time with you guys."  
Remus just stared at them.  
"Will you shut up?"  
Three pairs of eyes stared at Remus.  
"I'll hand in my own damn Potions essay!"  
"It's due tomorrow morning, dude. You'll never make it."  
Remus glowered at Sirius.  
"Sleep is overrated."  
"Peter worked on it for two days, don't be a prick. You can write the next essay okay?"  
Remus looked irritated.  
"Fine. This time. But McGonagall's right, people are starting to notice."  
"Well, they were always bound to. I'm surprised everyone are so thick they haven't figured it out in five years. They'll probably never figure it out, anyways." said Sirius. James and Peter snickered, and Remus couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"Yeah, people are quite thick...By the way. I still disapprove of your stupid idea, but have made any progress in the animagi research?"  
Peter's eyes started to glow. He had spent many hours in the library reading in the most dusty books, searching for anything that could be connected to animagi. He had found a few hints and clues, but never had managed to figure them out. Not even Sirius understood them.  
"I never had the chance to tell you earlier, but I was in the library yesterday and I found another hint."  
He reached for his bag again and picked up a tiny green book. He opened it and turned to page 127.  
"Look here. It's definitely connected to animagi."  
They all read the part Peter had pointed out. He was right, the few sentences must have been written with animagi in mind. But, as all the other clues, you only understood it was connected with animagi if you were looking for it. The boys looked at each other with shining eyes.  
"We're getting close." whispered Peter.

* * *

"Here she comes..." said Sirius and looked at Lily. James took a deep breath and got up.  
"Lily!" he said, catching her attention.  
She stopped and told her friends she'd catch up with them later.  
"Yes, James?"  
"Ehm...hi." he said jumped a little on the spot. Put James Potter in front of the whole school and he would give them the speech of the century, put James Potter in front of Lily Evans and he would drown in his own sweat. Sirius snorted.  
"What do you want, James?" said Lily, clearly not very patient.  
"I was just wondering if you are busy tomorrow tonight." said James quickly. Lily leaned her head to the left.  
"Are you asking me out, Potter?"  
"I most definitely are, Evans."  
James really hoped she would accept now that he left Snape alone.  
"I had planned on working on my Ancient Runes homework tomorrow but..."  
"Oh." said James disappointed.  
"But! I can always do that later. What do you have in mind?"  
"oh, I don't know a romantic walk around the castle in the moonlight...Moonlight. You know what? I have better idea. Let's brake in to a classroom and have a pick-nick?"  
Lily smiled.  
"I don't brake the rules, but that do sound nice. Where will you get a pick-nick? Steal food from the Great Hall?"  
"I'll get the food, promise. Meet me outside the empty classroom on the second floor at eight o'clock tomorrow. Deal?"  
Lily looked around her before answering.  
"Deal."  
Then she walked a away. When she had almost caught up with her friends, James shouted:  
"It's a date!"  
Lily turned around. James gave her a dazzling smile. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Her friends' eyes were bigger than teacups and they looked they were going to eat Lily alive if she didn't tell them every single word he said to her. James walked back to Sirius.  
"That was just evil." he said grinning. James looked smug.  
"I know. She had me waiting for years. I do deserve a little payback."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
"Kinky."  
"You wish."  
"You'd be much nicer to be around if you got laid." said Sirius, shrugging.  
"What? Did I do something?"  
"No, you are just generally being a pain in the ass."  
"You don't have an ass."  
"I've got abs."  
"I know, thank you very much. It stops being impressing if you show them off every night, you know."  
"You're just jealous."  
"You're damn right. Let's go, we have some serious ass-licking to do if we want Slughorn to give us O's."

* * *

James was on patrol. If it was something he hated more than thick people, it was patrols. Otherwise he loved being a prefect, it gave him the power to be exactly as badass as he wanted and to what he wanted. The next goal was to become Head Boy, but it was years away. He had been walking around for one hour now, only stopping to chat with the prefect from Ravenclaw, who also had the great misfortune of the patrol. She was nice and laughed at his jokes, but then he felt tired. He was just so tired all the time. Taking care of Remus, making sure Sirius didn't get expelled, searching for animagi, being a prefect, being popular, being on top...And now, Lily. It would probably be one of the nicer occupations, but he felt so damn stressed all the time. Wait, what time? He didn't have time. And here he was, strutting around the school and wasting his precious time. It was so nerve-racking. It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Nothing ever happened when James Potter was on patrol, because it was him and the boys who made the prefects patrol. Suddenly he felt someone was behind him. Not right behind him, but a few steps away. James stopped. Only one person could sneak up on James and not take advantage of it.  
"Out for a walk in the moonlight, Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Always minding your surroundings." said Dumbledore as he walked up to James. "It's a gift, especially now when you have a lot on your mind."  
"My mind is fine, sir." said James and started walking again in a slow pace. It wasn't the first time Dumbledore had shown up on his patrols. James had a feeling he didn't pay every prefect on patrol a visit.  
"Of course it is. Although, I must say. I am curious how long you will manage with a full plate."  
"I will transfigure it to a deep bowl and fit in some more."  
This amused Dumbledore. But he still didn't let James change the subject.  
"I was referring to your friend Remus, your prefect duties, your quidditch duties, to being a top student and, if I'm correct, your recent interest with miss Evans."  
James didn't give Dumbledore the surprised look he was looking for. James wasn't surprised. Dumbledore always knew everything, which was why James never lied to him. If Dumbledore asked him a question, he answered. Even if the answer could get him expelled.  
"You have taken a great interest in my life, sir."  
"Ah, there you misunderstand me Mr Potter. I am taking a great interest in your health. I was also very ambitious when I was young, but even I didn't take on that much responsibility."  
"Some was given to me, which I gladly accepted. Some I took myself, which was my own choice. I am not going to disappoint anyone."  
"We both know you don't care what people think, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling you wouldn't be both a prefect and the school's bad boy in that case."  
James smiled.  
"I like paradoxes."  
There were a few moments silence. The only sounds was the silent thud of James shoes and the low rustling of Dumbledore's robe.  
"Don't stretch yourself, James. You can't be everywhere at the same time."  
The corridor reached an end and parted in two.  
"This is were we part." said Dumbledore. Then James saw something not many people had seen. Dumbledore looked uncertain. Then he slowly spoke, a bit lower as if someone would hear otherwise.  
"What you are searching for is a secret many wise wizards have failed to find. It is not something one can do alone. Ask for the wisdom of the experienced and don't take unnecessary risks."  
At first, James had no idea what the man was rambling about. But then...Of course. Dumbledore really did know everything that was going on in his school. James nodded.  
"Thank you, sir."  
Dumbledore nodded back, a bit troubled.  
"Good night, James."

**A/N: Love it, hate it, blah blah, review! Kisses.**


End file.
